


Hold Me

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Kakashi finds a moment of peace.





	Hold Me

There’s something soothing about being shrouded in dim light, head propped up on all the pillows in the house as you lay silently with a lover. Time itself slips away to the feeling of their hands on your skin. Idle touches spark bliss, the soft, whispering sound of body against body saying _peace _without a single word. 

Kakashi thinks he could get used to it.

Genma is wholly and utterly enraptured by him, if his steady gaze is anything to go by. He’s barely even blinking as he looks over, inching closer every so often until his nose is nearly resting against Kakashi’s shoulder. “So what do you think?” he breathes, breaking Kakashi’s concentration on the blanket above. “Worth taking a few hours for?”

“Mmm.” Kakashi’s eyes slip shut as he lets his head fall to the side. “Think so.”

“Restful?”

Kakashi’s brow knits, just a bit, when he nods. It’s been a long time since he’s had a moment like this–soft, unaffected by anything outside the confines of the small haven that’s been carved out for him. 

Too long.

“I should shut up, shouldn’t I?” Genma says, and Kakashi smiles quietly before nodding again. “Okay.”

Obligations, desires, and coherency evanesce in the face of what’s blooming between them, wiped away with every gentle exhale against Kakashi’s shoulder. His body sings with Genma’s tracing of his veins and he thinks that this could be it.

_Love._

It hasn’t been more than a few months, most spent away from each other on missions, but ANBU waits for no man. Genma’s fingers are cool on his arm as they send him spiralling into an unfamiliar well of tranquility. These touches are different than the ones they share in the night. They ground him, help him, and if he’s being honest–though he hesitates to admit it–maybe _heal _him, just a bit. 

His fingers are cool, but the blazing trails they leave behind feel like they’re fortifying the cracks in Kakashi’s heart. 

Kakashi rolls onto his side and shuffles forward the few inches into Genma’s chest, breathing a sigh of relief when Genma tucks him under an arm. “Don’t look,” he murmurs. Genma’s throat vibrates as he whispers his assent, and fabric whispers down Kakashi’s chin as he tugs the mask away from his lips. He nuzzles into the older man’s shoulder, inhaling _home. _“Thank you.”

“Anything to keep you close,” Genma whispers. He draws his knuckles up and down Kakashi’s spine, earning himself a soft shiver. “I care, you know?”

“Mhmm.” Kakashi sinks deeper into his embrace as his arm tightens for a split second. “Someone has to, don’t they?”

“Kakashi…”

“That’s why we found each other,” Kakashi exhales, brushing his lips over Genma’s collarbone to soothe him. “Don’t let me go, Genma. Don’t let me fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
